Various cooling containers for butter are known (German Patent 44 370 and German Patent 809 466), wherein the lid has the shape of a bell or hood, supported on an insulated base and covered with absorbent. The bell can also be made of porous clay (German Utility Model 81 30 421).
In these types of containers, the water is soon evaporated. Also, the upkeep of the absorbent material creates problems. Since a protection cap over the wet layer is missing, these containers cannot meet the requirements of hygiene and aesthetics. When these containers are opened, there is a danger of the water being spilled and it is necessary to have a free, clean surface upon which the bell or the lid can be placed, so that the handling is cumbersome and not hygienic. Furthermore, an uncooled butter container with a removable lid, swingable at a hinge, is known (German open application 15 29 341).
The articulation consists of a hook-shaped latch mounted on the lid which engages in a slot in the butter container.